


Off Limits

by Mimozka



Series: Russian Speaking Oliver [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Bratva, F/M, Mobsters, Russian Speaking Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things Oliver was willing to forgive. A lot of things he could get over. Stab him - alright, he’s had worse… Shoot him - whatever, you wouldn’t be the first… Threaten someone he loves - you’d better be prepared because he would be coming for you. Hold the woman he loves at gunpoint - you’re a dead man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Arrow AU inspired by the gifs below. Links to gifs and pics are on my Tumblr.

         

* * *

 

There were a lot of things Oliver was willing to forgive. A lot of things he could get over. Stab him - alright, he’s had worse… Shoot him - whatever, you wouldn’t be the first… Threaten someone he loves - you’d better be prepared because he would be coming for you. Hold the woman he loves at gunpoint - you’re a dead man.

Simple as that.

"Does Anatoly know what you’re doing?" Oliver asked in a tight voice.

The mobsters around him laughed, offering no response.

"What he doesn’t know can’t hurt us." The brute holding Felicity quipped in a heavily - accented voice.

"I wouldn’t be so sure." Oliver said with a sardonic smile.

"There are three of us and only one of you," Russian Thug number 1 mocked. 

"You shouldn’t mock your Captain,  _Vanya_. (derivative of Ivan)” Alexi Leonov chipped in from the sidelines.

Oliver looked up at him momentarily, one eyebrow raising in question. “You didn’t order this?” he gritted at the older man. 

Leonov shook his head. “They’re  _novichki (newbies)_. Stupid ones, too, it seems. I know better than to get on Kiniezev’s bad side.” he explained and then motioned towards the guys “You’re welcome to them,  _Mne ne nuzhni predateli. (I don't need traitors)”_

That was all Oliver needed to hear. He ducked and dodged the first punch one of the thugs tried to land on him and reciprocated with two of his own - one to the ribs and another to the jaw. Then he ducked again and swiped his opponent’s feet, knocking him to the ground. 

The second one didn’t fare any better against Oliver. He was quickly disarmed and kicked to the ground.

As soon as they were no longer standing he stood up and pointed his gun at Felicity’s captor, muscles tense and eyes furious. She’d only seen him look like that when the Count had held her captive at QC, pointing a syringe of Vertigo at her Jugular.

"She is off limits. Let her go." Oliver growled, gun pointed at the only mobster left standing.

"You shoot me, she dies" The guy warned, his gun pressing against Felicity’s temple.

"Maybe you didn’t understand me. Why don’t we try this in Russian?" Oliver offered, fake smile in place.

Felicity knew him well enough to know he was anything but amused. 

 _"Otpusti yeyo. (let her go)"_  Oliver gritted in Russian.  _"Nemedlina (immediately)."_  he added.

His facade has slipped. He was no longer playing games with this guy. 

In fact, he was a second away from going full Arrow on the guy.

If the guy wasn’t threatening to kill him, Felicity might have felt a little bit sorry for him.

 _"A yesli ne budu? (and if I don't?)"_  The guy mocked, his thumb coming to lay on the gun’s safety.

_"Ubiyu tebya."  (I'll kill you)_

Felicity didn’t need a translator to know what Oliver had just told him. If his eyes could kill (and not in the good way), the mobster would dead a dozen times over.

Oliver Queen was a man of his word.

* * *

 


End file.
